superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Credits
Opening Logo and Title Card (DVD Version) WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Walt Disney Pictures Presents Cinderella III A Twist In Time Ending Credits and Logos (DVD Version) Directed by PAUL TIBBITT Produced by MARGOT PIPKIN Screenplay by DAN BERENDSEN and MARGARET HEIDENRY and CHRIS SAVINO and EDDIE GUZELIAN Unit Producer ANDREW COLLINS Unit Director DANIELLE LEGOVICH Voice Casting and Dialogue Director JAMIE THOMASON With the Voice Talents of JENNIFER HALE as Cinderella C.D. BARNES as the Prince SUSANNE BLAKESLEE as Stepmother TRESS MACNEILLE as Anatasia RUSSI TAYLOR as Drizella & Fairy Godmother ANDRE STOJKA as the King HOLLAND TAYLOR as Prudence ROB PAULSEN as the Grand Duke & Jaq COREY BURTON as Gus FRANK WELKER as Lucifer Original Score Composed and Conducted by JOEL MCNEELY Original Songs by ALAN ZACHARY & MICHAEL WEINER Art Director BOB KLINE Supervising Film Editor LISA LINDER SILVER Editor RUSSELL EATON Associate Producer JENNIE MONICA End Credit Song "I Still Believe" Music and Lyrics by MATTHEW GERRARD and BRIDGET BENENATE Performed by HAYDEN PANETTIERE Produced by MATTHEW GERRARD Artistic Supervisors Workbook Supervisor OLIVIER ADAM Layout Director MARC CAMELBEKE Effects Supervisor MARVIN PETILLA CGI Supervisor MATTHEW JONES Background Supervisor PIERO SGRO Clean-Up Supervisor TERRY O'TOOLE Inbetween Supervisor MICHAEL "GEORDIE" PATTISON Scene Planning & Composite Supervisor JEANNETTE MANIFOLD Digital Director DAMIAN TEMPORALE Technical Director BRIAN COLE Paint Supervisor ANIA FORSTER Check & Scan Supervisor CHRIS O'CONNOR Production Manager SANDRA BEERENBROCK Story Story Artists CLINT BOND, STEVE FONTI, JEFF SIERGEY, PAUL TIBBITT, JOHN HOWLEY, CANDI MILO, ROY MEURIN, DOUGLAS MURPHY, ROBERT ROSEN, MARK O'HARE, ENNIO TORRESAN, JR., ROBERT M. SOUZA Design Character Design RITSUKO DESIGN EFX Design PHILLIP VIGIL Location Design LAZAR BOGDANOV GOUCHEV, KENNETH McGILL Prop Design TERRY HUDSON, CHUCK PUNTUVATANA Layout Workbook Artists TONY LOVETT, VIC VILLACORTA, KELLY BAIGENT Lead Layout Artist ANDREW WOLF Senior Layout Artists ABETH DELA CRUZ BILL HODMAN Layout Artists ARCHI BOLINA, ALEX CASIN, ZHIQIANG DING, VINCENZO NISCO, GENER OCAMPO, STEFANO PASTORINO, MARK SONNTAG Character Animation Anastasia Supervising Animator LILY DELL Senior Animators SIMON ASHTON, DAVIDE BENVENUTI, ROBERT ALVAREZ, CAROL SEIDL, ALEXS STADERMANN Animators KATHIE O'ROURKE, RIZALDY VALENCIA, DONALD WALKER, KEVIN WOTTON Intermediate Animator LEONARD WARD Cinderella Supervising Animator ROBERT RENZETTI Senior Animators BRIAN ESTANISLAO, ALAN SMART, JEFF SIERGEY, NOEL CLEARY Animators MICHAEL BADMAN, RICHARD BAILEY, DEBORAH CAMERON, CHRIS SAVINO, ROMY GARCIA, JAMES McGINLAY Jaq & Gus Supervising Animator BERNARD DERRIMAN Senior Animators STEPHEN HILLENBURG, LIANNE HUGHES Animators DONNA BROCKOPP, FEDERICO FERRARI, HEATHER MARTINEZ, WARWICK GILBERT, KEVIN PEATY, PETER BENNETT GOLDSTONE Intermediate Animator BEN MORGAN Prince Supervising Animator ROBERT MASON Senior Animators JONATHAN DOWER, KELLY BAIGENT, TOM YASUMI, NICOLAS DEBRAY Animators JEROME CO, NOEL VILLANO, SACHIO NISHIYAMA, FAROUK CHERFI Intermediate Animators DARYL BROUGHAM, MANNY DE GUZMAN Effects Animation Senior Effects Animators DARREN KEATING, BRETT HARDIN Effects Animators BOB BAXTER, EDWIN BOCALAN, MATTHEW GIRARDI, GARY CONRAD, MICHAEL LESKE Effects Assistants JON BAKER, CAROL BOCALAN, BEN GRIMSHAW, BARBARA ANN DUFFY, ADRIANO S. MONDALA JR., STUART PACKWOOD CGI Animation CGI Lead DEREK DRYMON CGI Animators ERNEST CHAN, AARON BURTON, IAN RICHARDS, ALEXANDER STAVREV CGI Modeler SEAN A. ASPINALL Backgrounds Senior Background Artist PATRICK MUYLKENS Background Artists SILVANA AMBAR, BARRY DEAN, GEORGE HUMPHRY, NATASHA LIBERMAN, JERRY LIEW, PIERRE LORENZI, SARA RIVERS, MICHAEL RULE, ROBERT BURNS SCHAEFER, DENNIS VENIZELOS, BERNARD YOHALIN, JAMES LIN XIONG ZHENG Background Compositor GREG FARRUGIA Clean-Up Animation Anastasia Clean-Up Lead KEVIN CONDRON Senior Clean-Up Artists MATTHEW BAKER, IMELDA MONDALA, JAY ROSALES, ALEXA SUMMERFIELD Clean-Up Artists NICK ASHBY, KEVIN COMTY, PETER EASTMENT, ROD MILLICHAMP, BROOKE STEWART Cinderella Clean-Up Lead DIANE MICHELLE Senior Clean-Up Artists ELIO LISCHETTI SUK HEE PARK Clean-Up Artists LYDIA BACHIMOVA, KRISTINE COTTON, CONILLE FELIAS, ANNA JUKIC, JENNY LUI, MIA SIN, RICHARD TREFRY Prince Clean-Up Lead JEANETTE IMER Senior Clean-Up Artists MICHAEL COMINO, JEFF EDWARDS, KRISTINA REAY Clean-Up Artists DAVID COOK, MARDI DAVIES, TONY DAVIS, MAX GUNNER, RICHARD PACE, DARYL PENINTON Inbetween Animation Anastasia Inbetween Lead JANE REYNOLDS Senior Inbetween Artists MILES JENKINSON, JASON TREVENEN Inbetween Artists MIRRANDA BURTON, STEVEN CLARK, PATRICK CRAWLEY, JON JON DACO, CELESE DIEN WILSON, NAM DOAN, DAYMON GREULICH, CESAR MONDALA, GARY PETERSON, CRAIG RUTHERFORD, JOHN SANDERS Cinderella Inbetween Lead CHARLOTTE WALTON Senior Inbetween Artists AMY MEBBERSON, JOHN TRUDGIAN Inbetween Artists CADE BUTLER, MANDY CLOTWORTHY, BRIDGETTE CONNELL, MATT DIKS, EDWIN FONG, GEOFF IND, MARK INGRAM, JUSTIN LOVELL, MALCOLM McCARTHY, RENNAE MUI, KURT PARTON, SALLY WALSH Prince Inbetween Lead MICHAEL "GEORDIE" PATTISON Senior Inbetween Artists ANTONY NGONG-YEUNG LAM, MORRIS LEE, MICHELLE LINDNER, DANIEL MACGREGOR, XIAO MEI MIAO, MICHAEL WARD Inbetween Artists TONY AMBROSE, ENRIQUE GALLARDO, JOHN HORVATH, SCOTT E. HURNEY, IGNACIO LACSINA, YU KUAN LU, LAURA LYUBOMIRSKY, MAY WE LENG, PAUL JASON YOUNG Scene Plan/Composite Senior Scene Planners SYLVIE FAUQUE-BENNETT, MARY LESCHER Scene Planners MIKE DUGARD, KRISTI CONNOLLY, TANYA O'LEARY Senior Compositors ANDREW COATES, MARK EVANS, ELIAS MACUTE Compositor DAVID COSTELLO Paint, Check & Scan Painters ADAM GUNN, HELEN ORTH, PAMELA DAMIEL Checking Lead KRIS GARDINER Senior Checker ANTHONY QUELCH X-sheeting & Scanning JOHN BARRETT, CHRISTOPHER McMANUS, POLINA OMELCHUK Digital Production Digital Producer DOUG LITTLE Digital Technology Manager MARTIN CADEN Systems Managers ALASTAIR COUSINS, CRAIG MASON Software Engineer VICTOR TANGENDJAJA Systems Engineer EDGAR DELA CRUZ Assistant Systems Manager CHEOK F. CHOW Additional Technical Directors PETER KRANJCEVICH, CHARLIE LUCE, GLO MINAYA, KRISTINA PACE Supervising Color Stylist JENNY NORTH Color Stylist DOROTHEA SCHOENTAG Production Manager, Digital HEATHER McCLENAHAN-DEYO Production Digital Production Manager AARON STANNARD Production Supervisor TIM KWAN Assistant Production Managers Layouts LUCINDA GLENN Animation ALLISON CAIN SFX & CGI NICOLE PSALIDAS Backgrounds TJ LIBMAN Clean-Up & Inbetweening SAMANTHA HONAN SP/Comp/Check, Scan & Paint NATHAN MASSMANN Production Coordinators CHRIS CRAIG, AMY WARTHOP, LINDA LUONG, LYN ROOKACHAT Production Associates TY BOSCO, CHARLIE HOLDEN-CORBETT Continuity Checker MYOUNG SMITH Senior Production Accountants JIM COTTON, ANDREW MEAGHER, KIRK SHALOSKY Assistant Production Accountant VANESSA STEWART Production Finance Manager JOHN EGAN Production Controller ANNA AZEVEDO-FOX Casting Supervisor DANIEL L. SOULSBY Talent Coordinator KATE McCREARY Production Secretaries ELIZABETH LIVINGSTON, FELICITY McLEAN, REBEKAH NEEDHAM, JESZEN SHIH Additional Production Additional Producing Services DEBBIE CRAMB Additional Screenplay Material STEVE BENCICH & RON FRIEDMAN and ROBERT REECE and EVAN SPILIOTOPOULOS Story Artist BECKY CASSADY Character Design STEVEN K. THOMPSON RIC MAKI Animation TRISTAN BALOS, SATJIT MATHARU, MARC WASIK Effects Animation SARAH NEWALL, JOSEPH MANIFOLD, RENE PFITZNER, BRENDA SUTTON Backgrounds MIGUEL GIL CAROLYN GUSKE Clean-Up JAMIE BOLIO, CERISSA GRIEVE, DAVID HARDY, STEPHANIE OLIVIERI, NATASHA SELFRIDGE, NICOLE ZARUBIN Additional Production Services TOON CITY ANIMATION, INC. Editorial & Post Production Production/Unit Editor MATT PERRY Associate Editors BOB BIRCHARD, GINA GALLO-PARIS, PATRICK VOETBERG Assistant Editor KEVIN LOCARRO Post Production Supervisor PEIYU H. FOLEY Post Production Coordinator DESI SCARPONE Track Reading SKIP CRAIG End Titles MARY HOGG End Credit Layout AMY D'ALESSANDRO Digital Ink & Paint Software TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES Sound Supervising Sound Editor DONALD J. MALOUF Re-recording Mixers TERRY O'BRIGHT KEITH ROGERS Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor CAROL LEWIS Sound Editors NANCY MacLEOD, CHARLES W. RITTER Supervising Foley Editor DAN YALE First Assistant Foley Editor ANNE L. THORNBERG Foley Artists JOHN ROESCH, ALYSON MOORE Foley Mixer MARYJO LANG Foley Recordist SCOTT MORGAN Additional Voices JEFF BENNETT Loop Group W.K. STRATTON, CAM CLARKE, DAVID COWGILL, MOOSIE DRIER, JESSICA GEE GEORGE, JACKIE GONNEAU, NICHOLAS GUEST, WENDY HOFFMAN, SHERRY HURSEY, MARK ROBERT MYERS, SANDY SIMPSON Sound Recordist ERIK FLOCKOI Post Production Sound Services BUENA VISTA SOUND Original Dialogue Recording CARLOS SOTOLONGO Assistant Dialogue Engineer DAVID GUERRERO ADR Group Mixer DOC KANE ADR Group Recordist JEANETTE BROWNING Recordists RICK GODIN, RICHARD GREEN, MICHAEL SOKEY, KEN TROISI Music "Perfectly Perfect" Music and Lyrics by ALAN ZACHARY & MICHAEL WEINER Performed by TAMI TAPPAN DAMIANO as Cinderella LESLI MARGHERITA as Anastasia RUSSI TAYLOR as Drizella & Fairy Godmother ROB PAULSEN as Jaq CORY BURTON as Gus "More Than A Dream" Music and Lyrics by ALAN ZACHARY & MICHAEL WEINER Performed by TAMI TAPPAN DAMIANO as Cinderella "Anastasia's Theme" Music and Lyrics by ALAN ZACHARY & MICHAEL WEINER Performed by LESLI MARGHERITA as Anastasia "More Than A Dream" (reprise) Music and Lyrics by ALAN ZACHARY & MICHAEL WEINER Performed by TAMI TAPPAN DAMIANO as Cinderella "At The Ball" Music and Lyrics by ALAN ZACHARY & MICHAEL WEINER Performed by ROB PAULSEN as Jaq CORY BURTON as Gus Songs Arranged by ALAN SILVA Chorus Vocals by JENNIFER BARNES, CINDY BOURQUIN, AMICK BYRAM, TIM DAVIS, SCOTTIE HASKELL, TERI KOIDE, SUSIE STEVENS LOGAN, BOBBI PAGE Music Supervisor STEVEN GIZICKI Supervising Music Editor DOMINICK CERTO Music Editor, Temp Score TOMMY HOLMES Orchestrations by JOEL McNEELY, DAVID SLOANKER, DON NEMITZ Score Recorded and Mixed by RICH BREEN Score Recorded by NEWMAN SCORING SCORE, 20th CENTURY FOX STUDIOS Vocals Recorded by CARY BUTLER, GABRIEL MANN Music Contractors SANDY DeCRESCENT (L.A.), ISOBEL GRIFFTHS (U.K.) Vocal Contractor BOBBI PAGE Music Production Coordinator ABRAHAM LARA Administrator of Music Production JASON HENKEL Supervising Copyist BOOKER WHITE HAYDEN PANETTIERE appears courtesy of Hollywood Records This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. Special thanks to DisneyToon Studios Australia for their many years of producing beautiful hand-drawn animation. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL COPYRIGHT ©2007 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. PRODUCED BY DiSNEYToon STUDIOS DiSNEYToon STUDIOS WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment